South Park Love Story
by FinnTheFann
Summary: EEEEEEEEK! My first South Park Fanfiction! This is both a love story and a small drama story! Ohmygod I'm soooo excited! If you don't recognize this story, it's an adaptation from the game,Katawa Shoujo . It is a great game, and that's why I decided to base the game off of it. Also because it's a love story. But let's get on to the story.
1. Chapter 1: So this is South Park

Standing there, in my room, I thought to myself, "So this is South Park…" A light thumping could be heard coming up the stairs, and then a light tap on my door.

"Son, can we come in?" said a girly voice from the outside.

"Yeah, just let me put a shirt on." I said.

The came straight in with smiles on their faces with money in their hands. "How do ya like your new room, champ?" said that asshole who thinks he can call himself my dad.

"Fine, I guess…" I said. I wish my mom didn't want my stepdad to move in with us. What's worse, he HAD to move with us to our quiet little redneck mountain town. I hate living with him, he's both a slob and fatass. I don't get why she married him. I bet he's the fattest person in town.

"You should go outside and make some friends, champ." Said my step dad.

"Maybe I will. While I do that, why don't you go find a gym?" I said.

"Well gee, ya little jerk." Said my step dad.

"Michael, don't talk to him like that… You know he's only nine." Mom said to fatass.

"Alright, what else do you want?" I asked.

"We came in here to give you some money." My step dad said.

"No shit." I thought to myself.

I walked outside and I saw four kids standing near a stop-sign waiting for a school bus. Of course it's a school day the first day I arrive. I walk over to the stop sign and I wait with them. They were talking about how one of them was abducted by aliens and he had an anal probe put in him. Weirdos. One of them finally noticed me and said "Hey look!" and pointed at me.

"Whose this dude?" The fattest one said.

"I think it's that new kid." Said the one with a green...ish ushanka.  
"Probably, dude." said some other kid with a red poof ball hat.

"Mmf huf mmf mmf mf muh mahf" said the kid in an orange jacket.

"Uhh… What did he say?" I said, pointing at the kid in the orange jacket.

"He thinks you look like this Bridon kid at our school." Said the boy in the red poof ball hat. "So what's your name anyways?"

"I'm Lance. No one really calls me that, though." I said, holding out my hand. I asked, "What's yours?"

"I'm Stan. This is Kyle. This is Cartman, and this is Kenny." Stan said.

"Mmf adm mf muh mahf huf?" Said Kenny.

"I don't know, Kenny." Said Stan.

After a brief conversation, the bus finally came. The guys all had their own seats next to each other, so I sat next to this girl with jet black hair. When I sat down, she quickly looked to her left and asked "Who are you?"

I suddenly find myself with a loss of words, but I finally scramble out some words. "I'm Lance. I just moved here." I said.

She smiled and said "I'm Jenny. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah." I said. "You too."

A girl passed by us and said "Heeeey Jenny! Is this your new boooooyfriend?"

I looked at Jenny to see her slightly blushing but also frowning. For a very long moment that seemed like forever, Jenny finally said "No! I wouldn't date some guy I just met!"

I heard Cartman mumble behind me, "Not from what I experienced. Hehehe."

"Lola, why don't we talk LATER?" Jenny said with a mad look on her face.

"Fiiiiine." She said, and finally took her seat directly across from my own. For a little bit, Jenny and I had a nice conversation on what I should and shouldn't do at school. "Don't hang out with the 6th Graders, don't hang out with Shelly Marsh, don't become a total douche, and finally, don't become like Cartman."

"Hey! Shuddup Jenny!" Said Cartman.

"Let's talk at school later, Jenny." I said.

"Sure, lunch maybe?" she said

I, once again, find myself at a loss for words. I nod slowly, and realize that my face is red. Either from excitement, or a really serious blush. She smiles, and looks out the window again. And finally, we arrive at South Park Elementary.


	2. Chapter 2: Token

"Hello class. Today we have a new student." Said Mr. Garrison, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hello, I'm Lance." I said. "Umm… I like… Football."

Some of the kids in their seats were whispering among each other and and laughing. But it was mostly just Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny.

"Alright, class is about to start." Said Mr. Garrison, "Go take a seat, Lance."

I walked over to my seat, next to… This might sound racist, but a black kid. He seemed not to be paying attention to class, but on his phone texting another person in the class. I looked everywhere else in the room, and the only other person who had their phone out was the other black kid. She was smiling at her phone, seeming to be talking to the other. I started to pay attention to the class. Mr. Garrison was talking about the history of Game of Thrones. The guys told me back at the stop sign that he has been teaching this stuff a LOT. Ever since last month. This time, he seemed to be caught up in Daenerys Targaryen, or the Dragon Queen. It was all just a load of bullcrap. Finally, the lunch bell rang. I followed everyone else out the door to the cafeteria, and finally, found myself behind Jenny. I tapped her shoulder and she turned swiftly, almost looking like she was spinning, and looked surprised to see me. She said "Oh, um, hi Lance!"

"You look a little surprised to see me." I replied.

"Well," She said, "Yeah, because none of the guys here actually keep their word."

"Huh. Odd." I said, "None of the guys seem like huge fucking jerks."

"Stop swearing." Jenny said.

"You're no fun. Hehe." I replied.

"Whatever. Let's just go to lunch." She said.

"We're in the lunch line." I said with a grin. "You nervous or something?"

"U-um… Why would I be nervous?" She said.

Her face was red… I think she was blushing. I don't know, I couldn't tell if it was a blush. Still, we went forward. The chef said "Hello children."

Jenny replied, "Hi Chef! What's for lunch today?"

"I'm not sure…" He said in his deep-ish voice. "So how's it goin?"

"I'm pretty good I guess." Said Jenny. "The new kid everyone's been talking about just got here."

"Oh that's nice, what's your name son?" Chef said.

"I'm Lance. And how do you know that I'm the new kid?" I said.

"I don't recognize you, son." Chef said.

I guess they're eyes aren't as old as their bodies. Hehe. Jenny and I took our lunches and we headed for an empty table. A couple of people behind us, like the two black kids followed us to that table. We took our seats and we started to talk to eachother.

"So how do you like it here, Lance?" Jenny said.

"I… It's… I guess it's nice. I haven't met a whole bunch of people, so I can't say too much about friends right now."

"Then allow me to step in right there." Said a black boy. "I'm Token."

"And I'm Nichole!" Said the girl beside him.

"Uhh… Hi." I said. "Why are you introducing yourselves?"

"Cause you seem kinda cool, and we sit next to each other in class." Token said.

I glanced to Token's right and a raise an eyebrow at Nichole.

"Oh! And I'm just saying hi because Token's your new friend!" said Nichole.

"Uhh… Thanks?" I said.

"So are we gonna text later in class, Nichole? Cause Ms. Cholsondik's lessons are really stupid." Said Token.

"Umm… Yeah, sure." Said Nichole.

I looked back at Jenny to see her still eating. Token took his seat next to me, and Nichole next to Jenny. Some other people started to say hello to me. I guess cause I'm the new kid everyone wants to be my friend. That's not how it was in my old school, but this is pretty cool I guess. Afterwards, we headed back to class. Ms. Choksondik was teaching us about some random math problems, which no one payed attention to. Token was texting Nichole, as he revealed in lunch, and the rest of the class were either laughing at the sagginess of her breasts as the swung around when she walked. She looked back at the students and said: "What's so FUNNEH?!" she screamed with a glare.

"Oh, um, nothing Ms. Choksondik." Stan said with a slight grunt. "We just think it's funny that we've learned this already."

"Oh yeah? And where exactly did you learn all this?" she replied.

Stan looked worried and looked like he was about to puke. "U-uhh… Mr. Garrison's class?" Stan replied with an tense look.

"Well then, I will have a talk with Mr. garrison!" she replied.

He gave a sigh of relief and then class continued on with the occasional giggle from Cartman. For some reason, people were whispering. What's even more odd, I kept hearing my name in the midst of their whispering. Either they were telling secrets and/or rumors about me, or I'm just hearing things. A couple minutes after Stan's conversation with Ms. Choksondik, the bell finally rang. Everyone boy in the room jumped out of their seats, grabbed their bags, and rushed out the door, leaving me wondering where they were going, and with a room full of girls. I grabbed my bag and followed the rest of the boys out the door.


End file.
